


Spook

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Nadine has another surprise for Elizabeth.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Spook

**Author's Note:**

> A staff member was an undercover CIA agent when Elizabeth met them and she doesn't discover it until much later.

Elizabeth sat at her desk fuming. The whole idea that the CIA had been running surveillance ops in her department! In her building! All without letting her know a thing. She hated it. Investigating any one of her staff without letting her know meant they were as good as investigating her.

“Ma’am?”

Elizabeth blinked and looked up. Nadine was standing just inside the office. “Sorry, Nadine. Was simply plotting how to best thank the Director at CIA for investigating me.”

She watched the corner of Nadine’s mouth curl into a bemused smirk. “It’s far from the first time the CIA has sent its own in to investigate other departments.”

“Oh, I know that. I guess I just thought, given my history, I would’ve gotten a heads up.” She blew out a breath. “I called a friend of mine over there to see what she can dig up.”

Understanding crossed her face. “Well, whatever Isabelle digs up, she’ll be off by at least one.” When Elizabeth’s brows shot up, Nadine chuckled. “Ma’am-” She hesitated before turning back and pulling the door shut, locking it for good measure. Elizabeth looked on as it seemed like Nadine’s entire demeanor and carriage changed. She was far more relaxed as she crossed to a seat, placing the folder in her hands in the empty one before sinking into the other and folder her arms. Nadine licked her lips slightly and them pressed them together. “You know well enough that no one person, except perhaps the Director, knows everything going on inside the Company. It’s that way by design. Isabelle can’t tell you for any amount of certainty who among your staff are analysts.”

“You know Isabelle?”

“Only her reputation. And yours, of course. There are legends about Dalton’s inner sanctum of favored analysts from when he was director.” Nadine watched with amusement as realization began to dawn on her boss.

Elizabeth sank back in her chair. “Holy shit.”

“Yep.” Nadine nodded.

“How- How long?”

She shrugged. “Too long I suppose. I was Juliet’s in to keep an eye on Vincent. She did push through the official designation because I refused to be an asset. I wanted control. I didn’t realize at the time it’d been so easy to get me an analyst designation because Munsey was involved.”

“Neither of them ever said a word.”

“Well…” Nadine’s smile shifted into something wicked. “I held cards that kept them quiet and me at a decreased risk of being taken out. Having said that, they might’ve hoped I was headed to Caracas with Vincent.”

“A spook right under my nose and I never saw it.” Elizabeth shook her head.

“That’s the idea. And you were too busy seeing my official deceptions here that you didn’t look any further.”

“You should’ve gone to jail a dozen times over, Nadine.”

“I know. No one’s ever been able to implicate me in anything yet.”

Elizabeth laughed. “You are a dangerous woman.”

“Yes, well, I’ve worked hard to keep that a secret.”

“So. what made you decide to share today?”

“Hm. I guess I saw how much it bothered you to be on the outside now and be shut out of their activities and I figured… I guess I figured you could use someone who understands that feeling.”

“Well, thank you for that then.”

“Anytime, Ma’am.”


End file.
